


Nandor Gets A Puppy

by GayGothicFanboy



Series: Nadja Does Have A Heart [6]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, They're basically a family, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Nandor wants a dog. And he always gets what he wants.
Series: Nadja Does Have A Heart [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644757
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Nandor Gets A Puppy

"Laszlo?" Nandor called out.

"What?" Laszlo turned around.

"Can I have a puppy?" Nandor asked.

"Fuck no!" Laszlo shouted. And from there it only got worse.

-

"Nadja?" Nandor shuffled toward the Romanian woman.

Nadja looked up. "Yes?"

"Can I have a puppy?" 

Nadja didn't respond.

"I tried asking Guillermo. He said he didn't have the money. Colin wouldn't listen. And Laszlo cussed me out. Can I PLEASE have a puppy?" Nandor's eyes grew wide, as if tears might gather within them.

Nadja bit her lip.

-

**(Nadja in front of the camera)**

"I can't believe I'm going to do this."

-

"Yes." Nadja sighed. "You can have a puppy."

Nandor's eyes grew wide. He hugged Nadja, tightly. "Thank you so much!" Then he raced off.

-

The next night Nadja stumbled into the house with something. "Nandor…?" She called out.

Nandor walked toward her. "What?"

Nadja pulled out the puppy from behind her back--it was a German Shepard.

Nandor was all over it.

Colin said, "Nandor you do realize that you'll have to pick up its poop, right?"

Everyone ignored him.

Guillermo smirked at the sight of Nandor playing with the puppy.

Laszlo stepped into the room. "What the fuck?"

Nadja stuck her tongue out at Laszlo.

The British man grumbled under his breath.

Nadja kneeled down. "What are you going to name it?"

"Pancakes." Nandor smiled.


End file.
